Dangerous Instincts
by EmiQueenieArrow
Summary: This story is just short and sweet. It will only have 5 chapters. I hope you all enjoy this crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Instincts  
Part 1 The Doctor's POV

I was dreaming of home. I was walking through a field toward the citadel. Then I felt myself falling. I woke up with a start. I pushed myself off the grates.

"You okay Doctor?" I looked over at Rose.

"Oh yeah. I guess I had fallen asleep." I laughed as I ran my hands through my hair. I leaned down onto the controls.

Rose sat down in my chair. "Yeah, you were. We've been sitting on a lump of rock for a long time." She looked at me with concern.

"Sorry. Let's go back to Earth. Give your mum a visit. It's been a while." I pulled levers and pushed buttons and the familiar movements of the TARDIS took me by surprise today. I barely caught myself before the police box landed.

Rose straightened her jacket. "Well that was a little rougher than usual. You alright Doctor?" I shook off her question. I walked toward the wooden doors and threw them open.

"Ah London. Always beautiful. Let's go." Rose shut the TARDIS doors and followed behind me. We climbed the stairs two at a time, laughing. We got to Rose's door and it opened before I could reach for the knob.

"Oh Rose." Jackie grabbed her daughter. They both had blonde hair but that was all they had in common. Rose was taller than her mom but shorter than me. She had the best smile and her laugh always lightened the mood. "He's not usually this rude to me. Hey, alien boy!" I snapped back to attention at the sound of Jackie's voice.

"Sorry what?" I looked at Jackie as I pulled out my glasses and put them on.

She sighed and put a hand on her hip. "You want a cup of tea?" I shook my head no and walked into the open door behind her. Rose was already on the couch watching the telly. The cozy apartment has obviously been cleaned recently as the sink wasn't filled with dishes.

I sat down next to Rose. "I take you to see you mum and you watch telly." She nodded. I rolled my eyes thinking of the stupid things her mind was being filled with.

"Oh well Mickey told me about it. He said it was about an alien attack in New York."

"Always New York or London." I leaned forward and watched the television. It showed a picture of an alien.

"Who are they?" Rose asked quietly.

I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. "No idea. Not really too worried about it though. They've gotten it under control."

"Right. Well, mum, I was thinking we should go to the shops." Rose stood up and walked into her kitchen.

Jackie laughed. "You actually want to so something with me? You don't want to run off on some dangerous adventure with him?" I could her sarcasm clear as day.

"Oh mum. He's not that bad. I just want some time to hang out with you." She hugged her mom.

When they broke apart Jackie sighed. "All your clothes have been destroyed haven't they?" I looked at Rose and she looked at me. We both burst out laughing.

"The TARDIS loves her taste in clothing." Tears were running down Rose's cheeks.

"I can't believe your stupid ship took her clothes." Jackie sighed but grabbed her pocket book and they both headed out the door. I was left alone with my thoughts. I racked my brain for a reason I might fall asleep while flying the TARDIS. I felt myself starting to drift and after a while it was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Instinct  
Part 2 Hawkeye's POV

I opened my eyes and immediately I felt my head pounding. I blinked and looked around. I saw crates. I also saw my bow and arrows. 10 feet below me. I struggled against the rope.

"Fury, I'm done with training. I just want to go back to sleep." The rope released me and I dropped to the floor. I grabbed my gorgeous black bow and picked up my quiver. I walked out of the training room to the dark hallway.

I heard footsteps behind me. The person behind me took one breath in and I knew who it was. "No." He sighed and I turned around.

"Please. Let me just upgrade your bow a little more." Tony Stark, the genius billionaire, stood in front of me with his blue circle glowing.

"It took me three weeks to get used to the first round of 'little adjustments'".

He laughed. "Well this time it's changes, not adjustments." I gave in and handed him my bow. I followed him off the Helicarrier and into his car.

I pulled my sun glasses out of my quiver as we drove down the road. Ten minutes later we were at the Stark Tower.

"Hi Pepper." Tony's red haired assistant looked up at him.

"Hello Mr. Stark. You have 17 messages." She read off the list of things he missed from her clipboard.

"Call the people. I'm too busy." She sighed at him.

"Hi Clint. Are you too busy messing up Clint's bow, Tony?"

I pulled my sunglasses off and answered for Tony. "You know it." She shook her head and went back to her clipboard. Tony and me got into his elevator.

"I just want a break. Some extra sleep. I guess that's too much to ask." I watched the numbers go up. When we reached the floor there was a loud ding. We walked out and Tony threw my bow on the couch but before we walked down the steps I heard something. I held out my arm and Tony ran into it.

"What?" I put my gloved finger to my lips.

He lowered his voice. I could tell by his face something was wrong. "Why is the bar moving?" He whispered to me. I quietly walked down the stairs and toward the bar. I didn't see a piece of broken glass under my foot. I heard it crunch and so did who ever was behind the bar. I noticed something lying just beside the bar.

"What is it?" I put my hand over Tony's mouth.

"That's an animal tail. It looks like a leopard tail or something." Just then the elevator opened and Pepper walked in, her voice loud. Tony hit a remote and his Iron Man suit attached itself to him.

We were both too busy staring at Pepper to notice the animal. We could hear a low growl. I noticed Pepper's facial expression change from confused to scared. I quickly turned and faced the animal. I was caught completely off guard by what I saw.

"What the heck?" It wasn't an animal. At least not all the way. It looked like a normal girl. But she had a tail, claws, and teeth like a cat. She smelled the air with her eyes closed.

They opened and they looked like a cats but they were blood red. Of course. Her voice rang out loud and clear. "Gun powder and bombs. Humans are stupid."

"Humans? Like you? Your a mutant, not an alien." Tony's metallic voice said. This caused the girl to growl full force. Then she let out a loud roar. I heard Tony raise an arm. A blue beam flew from his hand. I turned around and grabbed his thick cold armor. "Barton, do not turn around." I let out a nervous breath. I heard the low growl close to my head.

"I'm not a mutant. I like you. However your armored friend and the loud woman I don't like."

"Tony protect Pepper." I yelled. I pulled my gun out of its holster. I turned but she wasn't there. I looked back at the other two but I didn't see her. I knew she was still there, I could hear her growling. I was still searching when she jumped out of no where onto Iron Man's back. She was scratching at his suit like crazy. Then she focused on his helmet. I wanted to get my bow but it was across the room and Tony needed my help now when her showed us what she was capable of.

She grabbed the heavy helmet with her claws and pulled it off with relative ease. "Keep her away from your throat!" I reached at her and tried pulling her off. She sank her razor sharp canines into my arm. When she placed her hands onto my arm I pulled her off Tony's back. As Tony tried to think up a plan I felt her grip tighten on me.

"Ahhh! Tony, any time now!" I panted. Two red hands reached in between her jaws and pulled. Her mouth opened and I took my arm away. I used my good arm to get a knockout gas arrow. I cracked it open right by her head as Iron Man struggled to keep her away from his throat. The gas took affect quickly and she was out.

I almost sat down next to her when I remembered Pepper. I saw her sitting on the couch watching us. She raised her phone to her ear. "Don't call S.H.I.E.L.D. I want to find out some about her before we take her in." She nodded her head and threw the phone onto the floor. Tony noticed her tearing up so he left the cat woman to comfort Pepper. I kneeled down to look at the cat better.

She was in all white clothes. White pants, boots, and half shirt. Her beautiful face wasn't covered with a mask but it was covered in blood. I noticed she clothes were actually covered in blood. Her blood red hair made the tribal tattoos all over her body stand out.

I pulled rope from my belt and tied her up. Remembering her claws I untied her and cuffed her. I then tied her hands up and tied the rope to a beam.

"What the world is that thing? It said it was alien." Tony poked her arm.

"Well then she's an alien. I don't know what she is exactly, obviously." Iron Man shrugged and picked up the remains of his helmet.

"Okay, she is alien. There is no way a normal cat could do this. Look at it." The helmet was in three pieces with no way of restoring it.

"Does she look like a normal cat?"

"Well no. I guess I'm off to find a new helmet. I have them all over the building but I can never remember where I put them. You got this?" He threw his old helmet on the floor.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Instincts  
Part 3 Hawkeye's POV

I was sitting on the couch when the cat started to wake up. She opened her eyes and she looked at me. They didn't look like a cats this time. They were plain blue. Her claws and teeth were normal. I also didn't see her tail.

"What the heck are you?" She rolled her neck then looked at me. Her blood red hair made her angry face look darker.

"I just want to call someone. Is that too much to ask for?" Her British accent made it's way to the surface.

"This is New York. There are pay phones all over. Why did you break into this building for a phone?" This caught her off guard.

"Don't want to tell you. Let me down." When she said this my jaw almost hit the floor.

"Why would I do that? Look what you did to my arm." I showed her my still bloody arm.

"Well then. Guess you need someone to clean that. I'm Tiger by the way."

She appeared calm now so against all my training, I cut the rope and unlocked her cuffs. She found a med kit and got out what she needed. She pushed me onto the couch then plopped down next to me. She gently cleaned my wound.

"So where are you from?" She looked into my eyes when I asked.

"I'm from very far away. I ended up here and lost some one. I need that person back. They're hard to get in touch with. I was hoping you had technology or information that could help me." She looked back at my arm and continued cleaning it.

The next couple minutes were silent. "Sorry about your arm. Once I'm a cat, I'm a cat. I don't really think clearly." I laughed.

"I have a friend just like that. Except he's big. And green. And the strongest thing on Earth. What kind of tech do you need?"

"Oh I found it in this office. I called the person but they don't have an answering machine. I bet they'll call back though."

I heard a clunk and a little scoff. I saw Iron Man staring at us. Tiger jumped from the couch and walked on all fours around him. She was smelling him. She shook her head and stood up. "Sorry. I didn't recognize your scent. Your adrenaline made you smell different. Also, sorry for going crazy and attacking you."

"Yeah, okay." He put on his new helmet and sat behind his bar. He sat there and didn't look away as we talked. When the phone rang he jumped. He grabbed it and put it up to his ear as his face plate lifted.

"Stark. Who is this?" There were several seconds of silence. "What are you talking about? Oh, that must have been my visitor. You need to come get her. Like now." More silence. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Did he ask about me?" Tony lowered his face plate when Tiger spoke.

"No." He shook his head and walked outside. He stood there for a minute before taking off.

"He's not very friendly now is he?" She crossed her arms.

"Well you did break into his super high security office, ruined a 36 million dollar piece of tech with your hands, scared his assistant, and you almost bit his jugular." She let out a hiss that sounded more like a house cat.

"How did you know I would do that?"

"I watched this show once. It was talking about jaguars but hey a half woman half cat that's crazy in New York is pretty close." This time she let out a purr. I looked at her and she just shrugged. That's when I heard a loud strange noise.

Her face perked up when she heard it. Then she turned pale. "Oh no. Hide me. Now." I pointed to a closet and went out onto the balcony. There was sitting a small blue box. It had a police label on the top. The door opened and a blonde girl stepped out. She was as tall as Tiger but not as muscular as her. After her a tall skinny man stepped out. He was wearing a brown and blue pinstripe suit with white Converses and a trench coat. He put a pair of glasses on.

"You are?" I noticed immediately his accent. It was English. Like Tiger's.

"I'm Hawkeye. Are you looking for who called you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Show them to me." I hesitated but motioned for them to follow. I took them to the closet. I opened the door and Tiger lunged out. She grabbed the mans face and screamed at the top of her lungs. It scared me. I was expecting a roar but instead it was the scream of a banshee. The blonde girl stepped back a couple of feet.

Tiger was full on cat. Tail, claws, eyes, teeth. She pushed the man down on the ground. She was getting ready to lunge at his throat when I decided to tackle her to the ground. I felt her ripping at my chest and face. I felt the stinging and the pain. She was roaring as loud as she could. She managed to push me off her. The trench coated man just stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

He looked completely comfortable and serene as if he saw it everyday. "Tiger, I think you've caused enough damage." When she pounced again he knocked her to the side. She recovered and kept trying to claw him. He moved out of the way each time. I could see on her face that she was thinking. That's when she pushed by him and lunged at the girl. Tiger straddled her. The terrified girl caught her wrists before Tiger's killer claws could get to her.

Tiger was bearing her massive canines. She got closer to the poor girl's throat every second. I wrapped my arms around Tiger's waist and tried to pull her off.

"Hey skinny, I would like some help!"

"Doctor!" The man heard his friend's fear. He ran into his blue box. The blonde's hand slipped a little and Tiger left a long scratch down her face. I could see Tiger inches from her throat. She was about to bite her when the man reappeared. He pulled a metal cat collar out of his coat and put it around Tiger's neck.

After that he pulled out a blue glowing thing. He pressed a button and Tiger returned to her normal form. I let go and the girl got up to her feet. Tiger was still on the floor pulling at the collar. "I'm the Doctor. This is Rose." I nodded and watched these odd pair. He was looking at Rose's head. He used his tool again and the cut healed. I guess he noticed me staring. "It's a sonic screwdriver. Want me to take care of your injuries?"

I shook my head. He brought over the screwdriver and fixed my wounds.

"What the hell is that?" Rose said from behind the Doctor.

"She's a Time Lady." Rose's eyes widened and she hugged the Doctor.

I walked to my forgotten bow and finally strung it across my back. "She's a what?"

"A Time Lady. I'm a Tine Lord too. We're aliens from a planet called Gallifrey."

Rose slowly let go of the Doctor and backed up. She heard a growl which caused her to jump. Tiger was on her feet. I guessed when she wasn't in cat form she could still make noises but she sounded like a house cat now.

"You don't do that do you?"

"No. Time Lords weren't always fair to Time Ladies. If they had any problems they were taken for genetic testing for the army. Tiger has anger problems as you can probably guess."

Rose noticed all the blood on Tiger.  
"That isn't your blood is it?" Tiger just responded with a growl.

"What are you going to do with her?" I took off my bow to load it and leaned against the wall behind Tiger.

"Take her with us."

Rose stared at the Doctor in disbelief. "She just tried to kill all of us."

"The collar contains it."

"What if one day she rips it off? I think we should let Robin Hood take her."

"He will not take her. They'll figure out how to splice the genes on humans. The human population will be filled with people that are 5% cat."

"I can keep her away from the people that will do that." Rose smiled and clapped.

"She'll be safe, see?"

"No"

"But Doctor..."

Before she could say anything else he grabbed Rose's arms. They turned and the Doctor's back was to me. I brought up my bow and aimed it at the Doctor.

"I said no!" He violently pushed Rose a few feet. "That's my sister and no one will ever touch her ever again. Last time I let people take her, she was turned into a monster!"

"That wasn't very nice brother dearest." The Doctor turned to face Tiger. We were too busy to notice her taking off the collar. She held it in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Instincts  
Part 4 Tiger's POV

I felt all their eyes on me. I saw Hawkeye aim his bow at me instead of my brother. "Calm down." I approached the Doctor. I stared at his face. "You've aged. A lot. How did the war end?" His wise eyes looked into my foolish eyes. I knew how it ended but it still broke my hearts.

"You know exactly what happened." The amused look left his face. "How did you survive?"

"They were taking me to a lab on Mars to see if they could perfect the injection." I smiled remembering those soldiers.

"I can only assume that old blood is theirs."

"Fat lot of nothing they turned out to be. All 10 of them couldn't even contain me."

"Right. Let's get a move on. We have to fly back to London."

"I think Hawkeye should join us. He was on the team that took care of the alien threat."

I noticed Hawkeye's ears perk up. "Wait, you were here when that was happening? Why didn't you help?"

The Doctor sighed. "The anger in a big battle that drives her forward is dangerous. You wouldn't be able to stop her. The anger that she was feeling while fighting me and you was nothing."

"I almost got my butt handed to me. And so did Iron Man. You're saying that she is even more dangerous in bigger battles."

"Yes I am. Let's get to London. I'm tired is New York. I want some good old fish and chips." I walked out to the TARDIS. I pushed open the doors and looked around. Seeing everyone in the TARDIS I did my thing. I ran around the panel pulling levers and checking the screen for levels of, well everything. "Hawkeye, we are about to take off. It's a little bumpy so I would relax your bow and everything. If you don't you might shoot someone." He unloaded his bow. "Do you need anything like arrows before we leave?"

He gave me a confused look before checking his quiver. "Uh, no. One question though, how long is this going to take and what do you mean bumpy?"

"It should take us a half minute max. And about that other question, your about to get your answer." I pressed the final button and we were off going all over the place. When we landed 23 seconds later Hawkeye looked at me.

"There is no way it took us that short of a time. Also, I just noticed that this place is humongous. How does it fit in a tiny police box?"

The Doctor walked down the ramp and opened the door. "Time lord science. It's the same with pockets." After that he walked out, the door shut. Rose followed close behind him. Hawkeye was too busy looking around him.

I put my hand on his back a gently guided him out of the doors. "Doctor!" He turned around and flung his arms out to the side.

"What do you want?"

"I need a sonic. I also want a key to the TARDIS." When he analyzed what I had said he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. We walked back into the TARDIS together.

"You need to go change. You cannot go on the streets of London like that."

"I thought half shirts were in during this century."

"I meant the blood."

I looked down at myself. "Oh. Be back in ten." I climbed the ladder and went on my way to the dressing room. I heard the TARDIS making my sonic. I quickly found my clothes and went outside. But before I left I stopped and grabbed my sonic from the panel.

"Ready." The Doctor turned around. He looked at my black half shirt with black pants and combat boots. I also had found a black trench coat which I knew he liked considering he was wearing a brown one. "Thanks for the sonic. I didn't expect it to be done that quickly."

"The TARDIS changes. Remember?"

I shook my head. "Hawkeye, look. You know that thing he used to heal you?" Hawkeye nodded as he looked around him. "I have the same one but it's a red light instead."

"What do they do?" I handed it too him. He pressed the button and the light bulb on a nearby building blew apart.

"Mostly they open or close locks and scan stuff. But as you can tell they do other stuff too." He handed it back to me and patted his chest.

"I think I'll stick to my bow." We turned and followed the Doctor. We were soon walking next to a river. We were passing an alley when we heard a woman's voice.

"Stop! Get off me!" We heard the sound of fear. All of us ran into the alley. There we saw a green thing holding onto a girl. Hawkeye pulled out an arrow and shot the hand of the alien. The Doctor was about to run toward the alien but I got to him first. Seeing that I had everything the Doctor consoled the girl.

The alien pulled the arrow from his hand and got ready for a fight. I just laughed and felt my tail grow. Next came my teeth then my claws. Finally, my blood red eyes. I growled as I got on all fours and ran around the alien. I didn't hesitate for very long. I pounced onto his back, knocking him over. He tried to stand but I kept sitting on him. I dug my claws into his back. Luckily he was a species that bled clear blood.

I stood and looked at the aliens dead body. "This is weird. He had like no intelligence." I pulled my sonic out and scanned him. I looked at the reading and laughed. "This is just a messed up experiment."

"But whose?" When Rose spoke I had to stop and think.

"No idea."

"Is he...?"

"Oh yeah. He's dead." I happily skipped toward my brother and grabbed onto his arm. That's when I felt myself being dragged up in the air. I let go of the Doctor and saw him rising too.

"What the..." I looked down to see what the Doctor saw. I saw Hawkeye and Rose being lifted from the ground. It was slow at first but as soon as we got over the roof of the buildings we flew up at the speed of light. I remember hearing a familiar voice before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Instincts Part 5 Hawkeye's POV I slowly opened my eye and looked around. We were in a weird metal room. I sat up and felt sharp pain in my head. I touched my head and when I brought it back down it was soaked with red blood. I heard someone next to me. I turned my head and saw a bloodied Rose. I rushed to her side. "Rose, be very quiet." She groggily shook her head. I noticed we were in a metal cage with bars like a jail cell. I shook a couple of the bars but they didn't move. I checked my bow and arrows. I was relieved to discover they were still there. I dug into to my quiver until I found a mini med pack that S.H.I.E.L.D had me carry around. I tried my hardest to treat Rose's injuries, but sadly I didn't pay much attention when they taught me medical procedures. She reached up and touched my caked hair. I gently pushed her hand back down and continued with my task. I finished and sat her up. I held her head as she leaned onto the bars. I heard a heavy metal door open and someone walked in. I turned and pulled up my bow. With an arrow loaded I called out. "Let me out or so help me I will kill you!" I heard a feeble word and breath behind me. I backed up until I was right by Rose. "Doctor." I took a quick glance but didn't see the Doctor or Tiger. The person that had entered the room walked into the light. I let out a groan when I saw who it was. Yet another alien, but this one looked like a dog. It was standing but it had a dog snout. It was spotted like a Dalmatian. "Hello humans." "I am tired of animal looking space freaks. Let me out and give me back our people." I took aim at the dog but it wavered a little. "Your hurt archer. I wouldn't trust your aim if I were you. As for your people, don't worry. They're alive. But you feline friend owes us." "What could she possibly owe you?" "Her life. She boarded one of our warships that was trying to get to Mars. She had already killed her crew but that wasn't enough. She boarded our ship and killed all 50 of our soldiers." I sighed and shut my eyes. "You do realize that if she gets free she'll kill all of you too." "I don't care. We'll bring both of the Time Lords into this very room and kill the murderer for your entertainment." I once again heard the metal door open. I heard the Doctor being dragged in. He had scratches on his face. When he caught a glimpse of Rose he started going crazy. He was pulling away from the dog. "I treated her as best I could. She appears to have gotten the worst of us." I wondered how long we were out and how we were knocked out for them to be able to do this without us feeling it. Rose seemed to be getting more alert every second. I sat next her and made sure she was as comfortable as possible. I didn't even notice when the alien brought in Tiger. I wouldn't have even known if the Doctor wasn't freaking out. She had been placed in between the Doctor and our prison. I could see clearly what had happened to her. The tribal tattoos all over her body were no longer black. I barely kept myself together. My breathing started to waiver. But I didn't get the worst of it. The Doctor had to see his sister like this. All he could do was yell and try to reach his near dead sister. "Why are you doing this? Kill me, leave her. I'm begging you please!" The Dalmatian alien ignored the Doctor and pulled out a long, pointed sword. I touched my holster and felt my small but powerful hand gun. I slowly pulled it out and aimed it at the dog. He was about to bring the blade down on Tiger when I shot him right through his head. The Doctor took the chance to break away from the distracted border collie. He punched the dog and when it fell to the ground he kicked its head to the ground. I smelt the revolting smell of blood. The Doctor threw his screwdriver at me. I caught it and managed to open the cage. I put it in my quiver and threw Rose over my shoulder. The Doctor slung his sister over his back. Together we ran out into a hallway with five dogs. I quickly wounded the dogs and we stepped on transport pads. The Doctor pulled Tiger's screwdriver from her pocket. I blinked and suddenly we were right outside the TARDIS. The Doctor kicked open the wooden door and walked up the ramp. He used the sonic to close Tiger's wounds. Her tribal tattoos were still there. When the Doctor finally spoke I was surprised. "It's the cat genes. Her tattoos are really a pattern like stripes on a Bengal." He finished on her and moved to Rose. I grabbed the sonic out of my quiver. I put the smooth object back on a control panel. I reached for my cell and dialed a familiar number. "Fury, do you see the readings for over London?" I heard the gruff voice of my boss. "Yes. There is a ship." "They are extremely hostile. Take them out now." "I'll alert the British government. You okay Barton?" "Fine. I've got to go." With that I hit the end button. I sat next to Tiger's lifeless body. I took her wrist to feel for her pulse. I felt a weak one but one second passed and it was growing stronger. I let go and sighed a sigh of relief. "Hows Rose?" I heard him say something so I leaned back onto the controls. That was when out of the blue Tiger snapped awake. I was holding her up when I heard an alert from my phone and the ground shook. I felt three pairs of eyes on me. "Yeah, their dead." Tiger smiled and stood up. "Good. Dogs are stupid anyway." She grabbed her brother and hugged him tight. When they released each other the Doctor handed Tiger her sonic. "Thank you." Rose stood up and reluctantly made her way to the chair. Tiger ignored her and walked up to me. "Here. I got this." She soniced my head closed. Then she did the same for the Doctor. After an hour or so we were all calmed down and we sat down to talk. Well we stood and the Doctor sat down. "I'll drop you off at the building we met you on, Hawkeye. We appreciate the help." "What about me? Do I go back to running around the sewers and killing people for fun?" Tiger asked quietly. "I guess we'll have to keep you contained in the TARDIS. Your still dangerous." Her face fell and her shoulders slumped. Before I could stop and think my mouth opened. "She could always join the Avengers." Everyone's heads turned to look at me with a shocked expression. "I mean we already have another member like her. We can help them both with their issue." The Doctor's eyebrow raised. "Shouldn't you talk to your team first?" "I'm sure they'll be fine with it." "Oh come on brother. This could be my rehab and punishment." She gave him an innocent look. "Uhhh, this is stupid but fine." He rubbed the back of his head. He flew us back to the Stark Tower. We walked out to see Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, and Iron Man sitting around a table. I walked right up the table and placed my bow of the table. "Meet your new team mate. Tiger, these are the Avengers. Avengers, this is Tiger." A loud Russian accent filled air. "What can she do?" To demonstrate Tiger clawed the table almost in half. Then she grabbed a thick dictionary and tore it up with her teeth. "Welcome to the team solider." Captain America saluted her. "One rule, no more touching my stuff." Iron Man downed the last of his drink. "You are an Avenger, dearest cat." Thor hugged her. She smiled and pushed the huge Asgardian off of her. She sprinted to her brother. We could all hear her thank him. She hugged him and came back to the table. As he got into the TARDIS she shouted after him. "Come visit!" She sat down. Nick Fury entered from the elevator. "Nick, I want Tiger to be an Avenger. She could be a very important asset." Thor picked up the dictionary. "Look what she did to this book of words with her teeth." Fury nodded. I decided to warn them. "She does have anger problems though. Almost worse than the Hulk as Tony knows," I picked up Tiger's old collar from the floor, "we could find out how to use this tech without a sonic screwdriver and use it as a sort of control. If she ever loses it, we turn on the collar. She would still receive help but that could just be the fall back plan." After a tense few minutes of silence, Fury spoke. "Welcome to the Avengers, Tiger." I smiled and laughed. "Well, now we have two red headed chicks. We're unstoppable." 


End file.
